The present invention is a method of providing a thermal therapy to tissue in the body, and more specifically a method for calibrating one or more temperature sensors used in controlling a thermal therapy. It is known to delivery thermal therapy in various parts of the body with a probe that contains an electromagnetic energy emitter, i.e. an antenna. To ensure that the thermal therapy delivered is safe and effective, the temperature of the tissue being treated and/or the temperature of adjacent tissue not intended for treatment is typically monitored with one or more temperature sensors that are located in the vicinity of the treatment site.
It has been discovered that some patients have a lower than average core body temperature. Calibration of the one or more temperature sensors to temperatures below about average body temperature (e.g., 34.4-37.8 degrees Celsius) may result in excessive energy delivery to healthy tissue adjacent to tissue intended for treatment with a thermal therapy. In empirical studies involving transurethral thermal therapy of a variety disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,518; 5,300,099; 5,370,677; 5,413,588; 5,733,319; 5,792,070; 5,843,144; 5,938,692; 6,007,571; 6,009,351; 6,032,078; 6,122,551; 6,161,049; 6,348,039; 6,490,488; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0222517, those patients with average core body temperature at or above a normal range have been discovered to be less likely to receive excessive energy delivery to the rectal wall. There is a need for an improved temperature sensor calibration method that takes into consideration the body temperature of the patient who is to receive a thermal therapy treatment.